Recently, fish eggs, especially, zebra fish eggs, have been widely used as laboratory animals that replace rodents for studies on acute toxicity and developmental toxicity. Different experimental conditions are set in respective wells of a multiwell plate to hatch eggs, and a heart rate of a differentiation and development process is observed, such that harmfulness of each harmful substance is assessed.